Vacío
by zephyr870
Summary: "Observó desconcertado como su madre metía ropa desenfrenadamente en una maleta. ¿Acaso irían de viaje de nuevo?". Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del foro "The Lucky Charm":¡Miraculous Charm! One-shot.


**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenecen (como probablemente ya sabían).**

 **Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del foro "The Lucky Charm":¡Miraculous Charm! Mi palabra clave fue _amor._ Curiosamente no hay ningún shipp...**

* * *

Adrien entró a la habitación de su mamá, abrazando su peluche de pavo real que con tanto amor le habían regalado sus padres en su cumpleaños. Observó desconcertado como su madre metía ropa desenfrenadamente en una maleta. ¿Acaso irían de viaje de nuevo? ¿O tal vez irían a alcanzar a su padre a su evento de modas en Milán?

La mujer, sintiendo la mirada de su hijo clavada en su espalda, volteó a verlo.

-Adrien- exclamó, un poco sorprendida.

-Mami, ¿vamos a ir a algún lugar?- le preguntó el pequeño.

-Ven aquí, hijo- le dijo la mujer con un dejo de conflicto en su voz.

El niño se acercó lenta y cautelosamente, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero eso no importaba, ya que de seguro su mamá le quitaría esa horrible sensación con sus dulces palabras y sus cálidos abrazos.

-Mira, voy a tener que irme de aquí por un tiempo

-¿Vas a alcanzar a papá? ¡Llévame contigo!- exclamó el pequeño animadamente.

-No, no voy a alcanzar a papá- le contestó su madre con pesar.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

-Es un secreto, mi pequeño- respondió apenada.

-¡Puedes contármelo, yo sé guardar secretos!- dijo el niño mientras lo invadía la emoción, los misterios siempre le habían interesado.

-Lo sé, pero si te dijera no lo entenderías, al menos no aún

El niño se quedó pensativo un momento, intentando comprender lo que su mamá acababa de decir con las cejas fruncidas en un tierno gesto de concentración, hasta que tuvo una revelación. Sus facciones pasaron a mostrar su exaltación al haber descifrado las palabras de su madre.

-Entonces, cuando lo entienda, ¿me lo dirás?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que sí.- aclaró la mujer con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. -Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso- añadió, logrando que la emoción del niño se evaporara instantáneamente.

-¿Mucho?- la desilusión que demostraba esa simple pregunta no podía ser más obvia. -Pero yo quiero saber- dijo Adrien con el tono de súplica que sólo los niños sabían utilizar, mientras le daba un pequeño tirón a la manga de la blusa de su mamá.

-Y lo harás, no te preocupes. El tiempo pasa volando, ya lo verás

La esperanza volvió a adueñarse del pequeño, quien se limitó a mostrar una diminuta sonrisa y a mirar como su mamá seguía empacando sin parar.

-¿Y cuando vas a regresar?- preguntó inocentemente después de unos cuantos minutos. La mujer se detuvo en seco, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Se volteó para mirar a su hijo y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura. Lo tomó de los hombros y Adrien pudo ver la seriedad con la que su madre lo miraba.

-Adrien, quiero que me escuches con atención y por más que quieras, no me interrumpas. No puedo decirte cuando voy a regresar, porque no lo sé. Pero ten algo por seguro, _voy a regresar_. Nunca te dejaré solo, mi pequeño, sólo me iré por un tiempo, y aunque no me veas, siempre estaré aquí dentro.- dijo señalando el corazón del niño. –Y tú siempre estarás aquí.- ahora señaló su propio corazón.

-No lo olvides, Adrien. _Te amo._

* * *

Adrien despertó de un sobresalto. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad era que el día había llegado.

El aniversario de la desaparición de su madre.

Por alguna extraña razón, cada año tenía el mismo sueño, donde veía a su mamá preparándose para irse. No podía recordar muy bien lo que le decía, pero lo que estaba grabado eternamente en su mente eran sus últimas palabras: "Te amo". No sabía a ciencia cierta si esa escena en realidad había ocurrido, o si sólo era un dulce engaño que su subconsciente había creado para tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Adrien no recordaba muy bien como era ella, veía sus fotos y sus pinturas, pero no tenía la imagen exacta en su memoria. Sin embargo, lo que sí recordaba eran sus cálidos ojos que lo miraban con adoración, su suave voz brindándole palabras de aliento, y la sensación de comodidad y protección que lo asaltaba cuando ella lo envolvía en sus brazos. En su infancia se había sentido querido, amado.

Pero todo cambió cuando desapareció. Su madre se llevó consigo su felicidad, su vida, su esperanza. En él sólo quedó un gran vacío que su padre intentó llenar con vanalidades y objetos materiales, cuando lo único que podía hacerlo era el cariño de una madre.

Adrien intentó volver a dormir, pero sus esfuerzos fueron fútiles. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esas dos palabras que lo atormentaban como si de fantasmas se tratara. Pasó el resto de la madrugada dando vueltas en su cama, incapaz de deshacerse de los recuerdos. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de ir al colegio, se levantó y empezó a prepararse, gustoso de tener una distracción.

Una vez en el salón de clase, su amigo Nino no tardó en notar su inusual estado de ánimo y empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de lo que le sucedía, más Adrien sentía que eran cuestiones demasiado personales y no quiso responder.

Una vez terminada la escuela, Nino ofreció ir por helado para levantar la moral de su amigo. Sin embargo nunca llegaron a su destino, ya que en el camino se encontraron con un montón de personas hincadas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Adrien rápidamente se excusó, diciendo que tenía una sesión de fotos de la que se había olvidado, y salió en busca de un escondite para transformarse.

Luego de la usual secuencia de transformación, el joven, ahora vestido como Chat Noir, regresó a la calle donde se había encontrado con tan particular escena. La gente seguía llorando desesperadamente, pero el héroe no sabía por qué. Empezó a avanzar lentamente, temeroso de un ataque sorpresa. De repente, un señor le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero jalón.

-Chat Noir...-dijo el señor entre sollozos. –Detenla. Por favor, detenla.

-¿Qué sabe usted?- preguntó el chico.

-Es… es mi hija. Está atacando París por mi culpa. Le conté algo que debía haberle contado hace años, y ahora está desahogandose con los inocentes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Chat un poco desesperado. No tenía tiempo para conversar, ¡tenía que salvar la ciudad!

-Después de 14 años, al fin le revelé que su madre no había desaparecido, sino que había fallecido.

Chat se quedó atónito. Esa situación era demasiado parecida a la suya, y podía identificarse con la chica. No necesitaba imaginarse su decepción y el sentimiento de traición que la consumía, ya que con cada año que pasaba el vacío que acaparaba su corazón iba creciendo cada vez más.

-Ahora está atormentando a todos al cambiar sus recuerdos más felices por visiones desoladoras de pasados inexistentes, pero se sienten demasiado reales como para admitir que sólo son mentiras.-prosiguió el señor.

Chat, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, sólo atinó a asentir. Estaba enojado con ese desconocido por haberle mentido tan cínicamente a su hija durante tanto tiempo y causarle daño, no sólo a ella, sino a toda París. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su padre le había hecho lo mismo, y que su madre nunca volvería porque las personas simplemente no resucitaban. Presa de la desilusión y de muchas otras emociones negativas que no podía nombrar, no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo como ese pequeño niño confundido y perdido que se escondía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero entonces volteó a ver sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros con garras, y esa nube de obscura niebla que se había asentado en él se disipó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Él no era débil, era un superhéroe fuerte y capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera. Con una renovada determinación, se dirigió a donde el camino de gente llorando lo guiaba. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no iba a dejar que esa villana se metiera con sus preciados recuerdos y siguiera atacando a quien se le pusiera en frente.

Cuando llegó a donde la chica akumatizada se encontraba, Ladybug ya estaba ahí luchando contra ella, pero no parecía irle muy bien. Chat se puso en acción y comenzó a atacar a la chica, esquivando sus ataques de pequeñas polillas con piruetas dignas de un contorsionista. Ladybug le gritó que el akuma se encontraba en el collar que traía puesto, y que debían quitárselo.

En un rápido y descuidado movimiento, el joven dio un salto hacia la villana con el brazo extendido, y con un medio giro espectacular en el aire logró quitarle el collar. Sin embargo, debido al giro quedó de espaldas hacia el suelo, y no tuvo tiempo de detener su caída. Su cabeza chocó contra la esquina de una cabina telefónica, dejándole una grave herida en la nuca.

Chat sintió un dolor agudo detrás de su cabeza, así que llevó una mano hacia allí. Pudo sentir una sutancia pegajosa entre sus dedos, y cuando los observó pudo notar que ese líquido era sangre. Sus oídos apenas registraron el grito de terror que emanó de su lady, antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en el cielo.

Parpadeó, y de repente el cielo se veía más azul y brillante. Escuchó risas y volteó su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, para encontrarse con la visión más extraordinaria que había tenido jamás.

Era ella.

Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, y lo observaba con esa calidez que tanto recordaba. Adrien se levantó, y descubrió que ahora se encontraba en medio de un parque que solía visitar de niño, y su cuerpo estaba mucho más pequeño que hacia unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿crees que esa nube parece un conejo?- le preguntó su madre divertida.

-Sí, ¡un conejito saltando!- se oyó responderle con una voz infantil, y empezó a brincar como un conejito.

Su mamá volvió a reír al verlo hacer tal cosa, pero pronto se detuvo cuando un hombre llegó y la levantó como a una princesa y empezó a girar. Adrien al ver esta dulce escena soltó una pequeña carcajada y levantó los brazos para que también lo cargaran a él.

-¡Papi, yo también!- gritó entusiasmado.

Su padre bajó a su madre para levantarlo, y luego lo lanzó en el aire un par de veces, para el deleite del niño. Por último, con el niño aún en brazos, el hombre procedió a abalanzarse sobre la madre, logrando que los tres terminaran tirados en el suelo, con Adrien en medio de sus padres.

- _Te amamos, Adrien._

El niño entonces cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de su lady mirándolo con preocupación. Sin embargo, su mente seguía enfocada en repetir una y otra vez ese recuerdo que hasta ese momento había sido olvidado. Pudo recordar todo el amor que sus padres sentían por él, y eso fue suficiente para que el vacío desapareciera por completo, haciendo que su corazón estallara de felicidad.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, susurró _"Yo también los amo"._


End file.
